In object-based storage data objects are managed in an object-based fashion. An implementation of an object-based storage may contain different containers which are used to logically hold and arrange the data objects. Typically the data objects are stored in a collection of data nodes. Each container and data object may have a global identifier which is used to identify the uniquely identify a data object. A hash function may be used to generate a storage location for the data objects. Such a system works well with low latency storage devices such as disk drives.